Hogwarts Express
by Lilyyyy
Summary: Summary: AU. HP/DM. Sequel to Flourish and Blotts. So, Draco is going to make sure Harry keeps his promise. HEAVY SLASH!


_Disclaimer: Okay let's get to the point. No, I'm not making money off this. No, I do not own these characters, yes, they do belong to J.K. Rowling, and I'm borrowing them for this fic._

_Summary: AU. HP/DM. Sequel to Flourish and Blotts. So, Draco is going to make sure Harry keeps his promise. HEAVY SLASH!_

_Warning: This is male/male, specifically Harry/Draco, if you don't like it then don't read it. End of Story. Heavy Slash!_

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry was walking down the hall of the Hogwarts Express looking for a compartment. Ron and Hermione had been made prefects and they went off to attend the meeting. While Harry was looking for a compartment, he had stopped and talked to some of his dorm mates before looking for a compartment. He found a compartment at the back of the train, put his friends and his stuff down, and arranged it in the compartment. He pulled out a book and started to read. After a while, the compartment opened and Harry looked up.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing in here?" Harry exclaimed. He noticed Draco's lust-filled eyes and saw Draco looked him up and down hungrily. Draco walked up to Harry and straddled his lap.

"Remember your promise Hero? I'm here so you can keep that promise," Draco whispered seductively, sending a chill down Harry's spine. Harry growled.

"Oh I remember that." Harry captured the blonde's lips and a passionate, desperate kiss began. Harry slid his hands under Draco's shirt and ran them up and down his chest; Draco tangled his hands into Harry's hair and began to play with it. Remembering the reason he was there he began to wiggle around in Harry's lap and Harry let out a gasp, Draco took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Harry's mouth and explore every inch of it. Harry began to take Draco's shirt off, and Draco moved his hands down to Harry's shirt and began to remove that as well. Harry threw the shirt across the compartment and began to kiss, nibble, and suck at Draco's throat. Draco gasped and threw back his head to allow Harry more access to his throat. Harry lifted Draco up and laid him down on the seat and nibbled and licked a trail down to Draco's navel, he stuck his tongue in and swirled it around as his hands worked on getting rid of Draco's pants; Harry noticed Draco wasn't wearing any thing under his pants and looked up and grinned.

"Mmm… Dragon I didn't know you went commando," Harry said seductively. He grabbed Draco's half erect member and began to stroke it and fondle his balls. Draco began to squirm and moan, Harry then licked the head of Draco's member and began to stroke his own. Harry slowly took all of Draco into his mouth and began to give Draco the best blowjob he had ever had. Draco began thrusting up into Harry's mouth and gripped Harry's hair to give him a better leverage; Draco could feel his orgasm coming and started moaning even louder.

"Harrrrrrrryyyyy, I'm going to come!" Draco exclaimed and with a gasp, he came in Harry's mouth. Harry took every single drop and continued to suck Draco off. He whispered a spell and wandlessly lubricated Draco's bum. Draco moaned as he felt two of Harry's finger slide into his hole and began to pump in and out stretching him to fit Harry's cock. Harry searched for Draco's prostate and when he found it, he began to hit it every time. He continued sucking Draco off and enjoyed Draco arching into his touch and hearing Draco gasp and moan for more.

"Harrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy, please get inside me! I'm going to come again!" Draco exclaimed and shuddered as he hit his second orgasm seconds later. Harry removed his fingers, and Draco whimpered at the lost, he then whispered seductively to Draco.

"Dragon, you didn't think I wouldn't keep my promise did you? I said I'd make sure you wouldn't be able to sleep for a week and I intend to keep that promise." Harry picked Draco up and sat down he then gently guided himself into Draco's already stretched hole and waited for Draco to adjust. Draco moaned from complete bliss. When Harry began pumping into him he felt pain, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sit for a while, but as Harry continued to pump the pain lessened and the pleasure increase as Harry continuously hit his prostate. Harry whispered another wandless spell and Draco moaning was taken to another level, there was something that kept a constant vibration on his prostate, this along with Harry's increase of pace began to send Draco over the edge again.

"Harrrrrrryyyyy, I'm going to come again," Draco screamed and moaned loudly. Harry continued to pump vigorously into Draco's tight bum.

"Then come for me Dragon," Harry whispered seductively. Then, the door to the compartment opened.

"Harry mate, we heard screaming and… what the bloody hell is going on in here!" Ron shouted, his eyes bulging from the scene he was seeing.

"Weasley, go… away… Harry's… about to give… me my… third… ORGASM," Draco gasped out, he could feel his orgasm building.

"Ron, right now I'm preoccupied with Draco's amazingly type bum, can you come back when we're done?" Harry said. He continued to pump into Draco and with one last thrust Draco came wildly and uncontrollably, as his muscles started to constrict around Harry's cock Harry moaned out his orgasm. After Draco collapsed bonelessly against Harry, they heard the compartment door slam shut and lock.

"I guess he couldn't handle how amazing you look when you orgasm Dragon," Harry chuckled.

Draco moaned, "Hero, I won't be able to sit for at least a week now, and my voice is hoarse from all the screaming I did."

"Then I guess I kept my promise didn't I Dragon? Too bad you're too sore for another round I guess."

**A/N: This is my first attempt at heavier slash; please tell me how I did and how I can improve via a review. This is for the people who asked for a sequel. Thank you reading and all the feedback**.


End file.
